uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheshunt railway station
1.533 | railexits0708 = 1.692 | railexits0809 = 1.707 | railexits0910 = 1.555 | railexits1011 = 1.590 | fare_zone = 8 | platforms = 3 | years1 = 31 May 1846 | years2 = 1 October 1891 | events1 = Original station opened | events2 = Station resited | gridref = TL366022 | latitude = 51.703 | longitude = -0.024 | coord_region = GB-HRT | original = Northern and Eastern Railway | pregroup = Great Eastern Railway | postgroup = London and North Eastern Railway }} Cheshunt railway station serves the town of Cheshunt in Hertfordshire, England. It is on the West Anglia Main Line and the Lea Valley Lines, and train services are provided by Greater Anglia. Former franchise holder National Express East Anglia fulfilled a franchise commitment to extend the bay platform at Cheshunt to accommodate 8-coach trains (previously it could only accommodate up to 6 coaches). The works also involved replacing all existing station buildings, and replacing the station footbridge. Construction commenced in December 2005 and was largely complete by August 2006. In the 2012 Summer Olympics, Cheshunt station (along with Waltham Cross, the next southbound station) was the main access point for the Broxbourne whitewater canoe and kayak slalom. An Oyster Card extension to Cheshunt station from Enfield Lock railway station/Turkey Street railway station is in force from the 2nd January 2013, with the station in Travelcard zone 8. This also means Waltham Cross railway station and Theobalds Grove railway station are also included in the extension and will allow passengers travelling to Central London to be able to use Oyster, rather than paper tickets to travel. History The railway line from Stratford to Broxbourne was opened by the Northern & Eastern Railway on 15 September 1840. Cheshunt station itself was opened by the Eastern Counties Railway in 1846.Brown, Joe, London Railway Atlas, page 5, Ian Allan Publishing, 2006 The lines from Hackney Downs to Bishop's Stortford and Hertford East, including those through Cheshunt station, were electrified on 21 November 1960. The lines south from Cheshunt via Tottenham Hale were not electrified until 5 May 1969.White, H.P., A Regional History of the Railways of Great Britain Volume 3 Greater London, David & Charles, 1987 A railway existed in Cheshunt before the station and the main line from London were originally opened in the 1840s. The horse-drawn Cheshunt Railway was opened on 26 June 1825. Based on a design by Henry Robinson Palmer, this line ran for from the town's High Street to the River Lea, near where Cheshunt station is today. This long-defunct railway is of interest as it was the world's first passenger-carrying monorail and the first railway line to open in Hertfordshire. Ticket barriers were installed in 2011. The through platforms (platforms 1 and 2) were extended to accommodate 12-coach trains in December 2011, though initially no 12-coach trains are scheduled to call. Service The typical off-peak service from the station is: *4tph (trains per hour) to London Liverpool Street via Tottenham Hale *2tph to London Liverpool Street via Seven Sisters *2tph to Cambridge *2tph to Bishops Stortford *2tph to Hertford East *2tph to Stratford References External links }} }} Category:Railway stations in Hertfordshire Category:Former Great Eastern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1846 Category:Railway stations closed in 1891 Category:Railway stations opened in 1891 Category:Railway stations served by Greater Anglia Category:DfT Category C2 stations